


Twelve Days

by GabesGurl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, more tags to come, series of shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 12 days of Christmas…. Spideypool style starting on December 26th through January 6th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And a partridge in a pear tree

**Author's Note:**

> The twelve days in the song are the twelve days starting with Christmas Day, or in some traditions, the day after Christmas (December 26) (Boxing Day or St. Stephen's Day, as being the feast day of St. Stephen Protomartyr), to the day before Epiphany, or the Feast of the Epiphany (January 6, or the Twelfth Day).
> 
> I’ll post a new short story every day
> 
> It will end on January 6th with a bit of a longer oneshot.

   Peter yawned and stretched out over his bed just enjoying the quiet and knowing he didn’t have any obligations for the day. Yesterday had been a cluster fuck of epic proportions and he was so glad the holidays were over and done with.  
      
    A strange grinding or chirping noise had him freezing but his Spidey sense hadn’t gone off. He rolled over and almost fell out of bed before stumbling to the door and peering out into the living room.  
          
    His mouth fell open in shock and he squinted and rubbed his eyes again, nope not hallucinating. There in his living room was a potted tree that stood about 5 feet high with a cage with a bird in it. The bird is what was making the sound and he crossed to it in puzzlement and shock.  
      
    “What in the world?” reaching out for the bright white note he had spotted he plucked it from the tree and was surprised by the neat tight script he saw on the letter.  
  
       _‘On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me_  
 _A partridge in a pear tree.’_  
  
    Under that was a small typed note which was a jarring difference to the handwritten note above.  
  
         _‘The Partridge is trained, not even I’m crazy enough to get someone a real animal that they can’t get rid of. Just let ‘im out and he’ll find his way home. The pear tree is real though! It should give you fruit if ya take care of it. Kind of the way New York gives you fruit-loops in thanks for taking care of it. I’ve included a book on caring for pear trees._  
  
 _Sincerely Yours’_  
  
    It was unsigned and Peter glanced from the tree to the bird to the note again. No fucking way was this happening to him. Right? It was utterly impossible and he was not going to read too much into it. It had to be a joke afterall, Christmas was over.  
  
    He decided to research this Twelve Days of Christmas thing…… as soon as he took care of the bird that is.  
  
……

  
    Peter let his head thump down onto the wood, so much for thinking the holidays were over. As it turned out that the twelve days of Christmas started on the 26th and lasted until the 6th of January.

  
    He sighed and stood up. He still had no idea which of his friends had done this little prank but he really hoped they weren’t so literal if they were going to keep up this little charade.  
      
    He did know he should probably be more worried about a random tree and bird turning up in his apartment but with his Spidey sense not going off he wasn’t too worried. He tended to trust his gut and his was just telling him this was a joke or something but not anything malicious.  
  
    Truthfully, the thought of having a fruit tree in his home kind of appealed to him. As he went about taking down the very few Christmas decorations in his apartment he couldn’t help but glancing at his pear tree with a soft smile from time to time.  
  
    He’d find out who sent it tomorrow and thank them. In the meantime he’d just appreciate that the joke actually made up for the not so good Christmas Day he’d had.  
  
    As he went about his day he was unaware that he was whistling a certain tune.  
  
  
                                                          _**/and a partridge in a pear tree/**_  


 


	2. Two Turtle Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Day of Christmas  
> Spidey is insecure  
> *sing songs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Bulkheadsgirl

     Peter exhaled a sigh as he webbed home, it had been a long day and he was finally calling it in a night. He’d been trying to find out which of his friends were behind the partridge and pear tree but no one was talking. Then he’d broken up a mugging and stopped a robbery of a little 7-11 and frankly he was beat. All this was on top of his run-in with Deadpool.

  
    He almost face palmed as he perched on the top of his apartment building, it wasn’t that he didn’t like the mercenary. No it was just that the other man got him so worked up and embarrassed with all his pretend flirting that Peter came away from the encounters confused and lost half the time.

  
    Oh, don’t get him wrong, he knew what the Avengers and everyone from SHEILD thought about Deadpool but Peter just didn’t think he was that bad. Sure he was a bit insane and blood thirsty but not an overall bad guy and a helluva lot better than Wolverine. The few times Peter had run into Wolverine it had either ended up with him about to be skewered through, or being told he wasn’t bad for a kid.

  
    So yeah back to the point, Deadpool was definitely better than Wolverine; Peter just didn’t know how to act around the teasing. He’d never been the most popular and someone blatantly hitting on him even as a joke made him flustered. Usually at that point he was so annoyed and flustered he yelled something or punched the other and took off.

  
    He swung into his apartment window and decided to put Deadpool out of his head. He really just wanted a shower and his bed but he stopped seeing a wrapped package on his kitchen table. It was small and wrapped in bright red foil paper and was about the size of a small book.

  
    Yanking off his mask he tossed it to the side and picked up the package, it didn’t seem to be ticking, and his spidey sense wasn’t going off once more. He shook it gently but it didn’t seem to make a sound so he very gently popped the tape off the side and began gently peeling back the paper. He had to hand it to whoever wrapped it; they were a pro at present wrapping.  
  
    The box was just a plain white gift box and he carefully popped the tape, aware that if it was going to explode this would be the time. He waited a second and nothing, he tipped the box to its side and a white note came out. He opened it and set the box carefully down, the writing was identical to that of the card from the day before.  
  
     _‘On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_  
 _Two turtle doves’_  
  
    The section under it was written by hand this time though.  
      
     _‘My friend (yes I do have friends) says I should probably not give you living presents since you live in an apartment (well besides your tree because that’s OK right?). So I’ll have to become creative for the next 10 days after this._  
 _Enjoy!’_  
  
    Peter peered into the box and pulled out whatever was wrapped in bubble wrap. He very gently went through unwrapping it and was surprised when it was unwrapped; he was holding two porcelain turtle dove ornaments.  
      
    He tilted his head for a moment and then shook it, “Home Alone movie flashbacks.” Even as he said this though he crossed to his new tree which he had named Jeffrey and gently hung up each Turtle Dove from one of the branches.  
      
    He silently thanked his anonymous sender’s friend for talking him/her out of real animals. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought of his house filled with the things from the song.  Now more than ever he was convinced this was some prank, but it was a seemingly harmless one at that at least.  
      
    With one last glance at his tree he put the note in his drawer with the one from the day before and headed to shower. He really needed some sleep.  
      
    As he slept that night he wasn’t aware of a nighttime visitor checking up on him, who just so happened to be very pleased to see the Turtle Doves on his tree.

 


	3. Three French Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey and Deadpool hanging out  
> Peter wants to angst  
> Things are adorkable  
> Three French Hens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Bulkheadsgirl and my friend B

“Hey Spidey!” a loud voice yelled and pulled Peter out of his post heroic deed space. He turned to see Deadpool waving at him from the alley entrance. He pulled his mask back down so it was covering his face fully.  
  
    He couldn’t stop an amused smile from stealing over his face, the so called Merc with a Mouth was bouncing up and down excitedly and practically flailing around.     He raised his arm to wave back but suddenly the other masked man was in his face and an arm was around his neck.  
  
    “Let’s get some chimichangas for a job well done!” The other exclaimed and began pulling him along and Peter let him after putting on a small show of flailing.  
  
    “How ya been Wade?” He asked softly. For all his fight and bluster he did actually enjoy his time with the insane Mercenary.  
  
    “Eh,  I got blown up last week, does that count? But of course that didn’t stop me from finishing my job! How are you doing, baby boy?”  
  
    Peter shrugged and found himself shoved into a small, dimly lit restaurant and plunked down into a booth. He watched as Deadpool waved him to wait and went to order food and he once more kind of just went with it. It was, as he discovered, the easiest way to deal with the other when he was feeling clingy.  
  
    He and Wade kind of went in spurts of hanging out (although Deadpool only knew him as Spiderman) after a long or hard mission. Wade would show up after he’d finished his nightly runs and take him for food. Sometimes he’d be all touchy and other times he’d be standoffish and seemingly a bit lost in his own head.  
  
    The days he seemed touchier during their odd meetings, Peter usually could figure out that something bad had happened and Wade just needed help grounding himself.  
  
    “Here you go sexy stuff!” Deadpool exclaimed happily as a tray full of chimichangas and burritos was plopped down in front of him. Peter was not even a bit surprised to feel a flush spread across his cheeks and he hunched down a bit.  
  
    However, that didn’t last long as he was forcefully pushed over on the bench and Wade sat down almost on top of him he was so close. _Ohhh so it was going to be one of those nights_ he thought as Wade practically leaned on him and touched him every few seconds.  
  
    Peter dug into his food listening to Deadpool prattle on like he usually did just filling the silence and he tried his best to return the other man’s touches knowing what it was like to need that grounding touch.  
  
    “Hey Wade? Thanks.” And without even hesitating Peter wrapped his arms around the mercenary and hugged him tight. He could feel the other tense up then he pulled back and grinned up at Wade.  
  
    “Thanks for what Spidey? You are the one eating with me and not trying to chop my head off.” Wade’s voice held a bit of wander in it and Peter felt something in himself knot up and melt at the same time.  
  
    Peter shrugged, “Just being my friend. I appreciate it, even if you are kind of nuts.” He felt extremely self conscious talking like this to Wade but he really wanted to try and get what he was feeling across to the other man.  
      
    Peter watched the smile play across Wade’s lips, he always liked seeing the mercenary’s mask pulled up even just a bit. He blinked surprised though, as Wade broke down in almost hysterical laughter.  
  
    “What on earth? Why are you laughing?”  
  
    “Spidey, you are calling me nuts? I’ve seen the insane stuff you talk to the bad guys about when you are kicking their asses and I’ve heard you answer your own voices in your head numerous times. I’m not the only one who’s nuts.”  
  
    Peter ducked his head a bit before blinking and blurting out, “Hey! They aren’t voices in my head! It’s an angel and devil on my shoulders and they like to make fun of me.”  
  
    He froze a moment before smacking his head into the table. He hadn’t meant to say that and now that he thought about it he did sound just as insane as Wade.  
  
    “Hey Baby Boy! No need to stress and get awful Spidey wrinkles.  I love your sexy butt anyway and I of all people won’t judge you for voices on your shoulders.”  
  
    Peter sighed as an arm came over his shoulder and almost squeaked when a hand pinched his nipple through his suit. He flailed and shoved at Deadpool.  
  
    “Wade! I am not sexy or beautiful.” Peter looked down and wished that the other man really meant what he was saying.  He was surprised to find his face cupped gently and his face tilted up.  
  
    “Hey Baby Boy,  you have no idea what you do to me. I learned who you were inside and you are beautiful Spidey.”  
  
    Peter wanted nothing more than to meet the other’s lips and kiss him but he was stopped by the Spidey…… that’s right. Wade only knew him as Spiderman and had never met dorky failure Peter Parker. He brought his hands up and put them over Wade‘s.  
  
    He’d let himself believe for just a moment that there might be something else there.  He smiled.  
  
    “Thanks Wade.”  
  
…  
  
    Peter sighed as he slouched on the couch, he was tired and feeling a bit bruised emotionally. After hanging out with Deadpool he always felt this way, both elated and let down.  
  
    After getting home he’d changed into a pair of sleep pants and a Deadpool t-shirt he’d picked up a few weeks ago and then flopped on the couch.  He watched the couple of Christmas movies that were still playing; they always gave him a pick-me-up that he needed.  
  
    He was currently curled with a blanket around him hugging a pillow, but what he really wanted something to munch on. Also if he admitted it to himself he just needed a hug and he had considered calling up Aunt May but didn’t want to worry her.  
  
    Standing he made his way to the kitchen and began going through the cabinets. He didn’t really want to cook but really just wanted something to munch on that was easy to prepare.  
  
    Finding nothing in the cabinets he moved to the freezer and again found nothing pleasing. With a moan of despair he finally went for the fridge, probably the last place he would find anything edible and opened the door.    
  
    A startled laugh spilled out of his lips and he couldn’t help but break into crazy giggles. Someone, his secret gift giver he assumed, had put three buckets of KFC chicken in his fridge. But these were not just any buckets of chicken; someone had glued huge googley eyes onto them and each bucket was topped with a bright red beret.  
  
    He continued to giggle as he reached for the letter, quickly opening it.  Having gotten two before, he was not surprised this gift also came with one.  
  
 _‘On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me_  
 _Three French Hens…..’_  
  
    He glanced at the buckets wearing berets and couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
   _‘Ok ok this one was a bit more difficult I admit but I hope you like it, sweetie.  You’ve seemed a bit off lately and I really just want to see you smile more. I hope you have a good night and enjoy some chicken on me (man do I wish it was on me if you get it *poke poke* get it?)_  
  
 _Sincerely and with much love,_  
 _Me’_  
  
    Peter signed and shook his head with a fond smile on his face.  He started to move away but stopped; something about that letter seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it.  
      
    Carefully folding the letter back up he placed it with the other two then grabbed a plate and few drumsticks.  At the last second he grabbed a beret then headed back out to the living room.  
  
    A movie and junk food always put him in a better mood… though if he were completely honest his spirits were completely turned around than earlier ….. though if he were completely honest his mood was 100% better than before.  
  
    He mentally sent a quick thanks to his anonymous gift giver, he had needed a laugh tonight and gotten one. He wondered what might be in store for him in the future.  


 


	4. Four Calling Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned out so cracky, I have no idea why JARVIS is suddenly Peter’s BFF but it happened and I laughed so I kept it. Umm… Peter likes 80s music, the Avengers are kind of butt holes, and 4 Calling birds.  
> Tomorrow the fic will totally center around the gift and not all the other junk first. LOL
> 
> Beta’d by my dear friend B ☺

    Peter yawned and adjusted the volume on his communicator he rewired to hook up with his iPod. Which is why he was currently dressed as Spiderman and webbing himself towards Stark Tower.  
  
    He was humming and doing a small wiggle every once in a while to his 80s play list. He wasn’t really on the clock but he’d gotten a summons by Tony Stark himself and he wasn’t about to turn it down.  
  
    Pausing on the rooftop near Stark Tower he couldn’t help but belt out the lyrics to one of his favorites:    
  
    “Now I know I've got to  
     Run away I've got to  
    Get away  
    You don't really want any more from me  
    To make things right  
    You need someone to hold you tight  
    And you think love is to pray  
    But I'm sorry I don't pray that way.”  
   
     He swung down halfway through the verse. Landed and peered in one of the top windows. Seeing people inside waved enjoying the bug-eyed reactions he always got. Usually he would use the door but he felt kind of like being obnoxious today so the window it was!  
  
    As the window slid open his music switched to another song he adored. He did a few shuffling dance moves.  
  
    “Hey JARVIS buddy! What do you think of this song?”  
  
    “Man Down Under, Men at Work? Excellent choice Mister Peter.” The AI’s voice seemed almost pleased and Peter grinned.  
      
    “Stop being a bad influence on my AI.” Tony’s voice was teasing and Peter turned and flashed a peace sign.  
  
    “Not my fault JARVIS has better taste than you do!” Peter finally turned off the music coming from his communicator, “What’s up tin-man?”  
      
    He followed Tony after the other man motioned to him and wondered why he was there. Sure he was on vaguely friendly terms with the Avengers but usually they only called on him if he’d done something wrong or they wanted him to do a job they had deemed beneath them. They saw him as a kid and he wasn’t too bitter about it, okay….that’s a lie, he was super bitter about it. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered at a-  
  
    Peter was jerked out of his thoughts as he ran into Tony’s back, he looked around and blushed. He’d been led to the kitchen where Steve, Bruce and Natasha sat around the table and he froze. _Fuck, he’d walked right into an intervention hadn’t he?_  
  
    “JARVIS! Why didn’t you warn me this was an intervention! I thought I was your favorite!” Peter whined out loudly and threw himself to the floor where he just lay there for a while, “My best friend has turned his back on me!”  
  
    “Mister Peter, you are still my favorite but Mr. Stark has the ability to wipe my data banks.” The AI’s voice was almost smug, Peter could tell, “You are however, are indeed my best friend, if AI could have best friends.”  
  
    He glanced up to see the others staring at him while Tony was shaking his head like he was a lost cause. Standing Peter dragged his feet over to the empty chair sat down and tipped his chair back on two legs; it was something he always did when he felt out of his depth which he definitely was feeling now.  
  
    “Ignoring the fact that your self-proclaimed best friend is a computer, kid, we brought you here for a reason.” Tony’s voice had lost all signs of joking and Peter could almost see what was coming.  
      
 _/Peter you were irresponsible and everything is your fault blah blah blah. With great power comes great responsibility. Blah Blah blah/_  
  
    “-we’re just not sure you know what you are getting into with him Peter.”  
  
    Peter shook his head confused, “Wait what? I wasn’t listening.” He watched as Steve’s face fell into a disappointed frown and he felt something inside him freeze up.  
  
    “Look kid, you’ve been hanging out with Deadpool. We’re not quite sure you know exactly what you are getting into, but he’s bad news.”  
  
    Peter shook his head, “Look, Wade may not be the most cuddly of people and his job sucks but he’s not a bad guy. I don’t really have friends...and I’m pretty sure you can understand why. We go out for food together and that’s about it.”  
  
    “Hey Pete, it’s not that we want to tell you who to be friends with,” Bruce was as always the voice of reasons.  “We just wanted to make sure you understood who he is.”  
  
    “I know who Deadpool is, and from this discussion I know him better than you do. I’m out of here.” Peter turned and made his way out of the building the way he came in, tossing a quick goodbye to the AI who helped him torment Tony as he went.  
  
    He quickly got his communicator playing again and couldn’t help but grin as another of his favorites came on.  
  
    “They came for him one winter’s night  
     Arrested he was bound.  
    They said there’d been a robbery  
    His pistol had been found.”    
  
    He was glad for the song and his webs as he was rather pissed off at the others. Trying to tell him to drop one of the few friends who really got him. He snorted, as if.  
  
…  
  
    He’d been home about four hours when he finally noticed them. Hanging from his pear tree next to the turtle doves were four paper birds.  
  
    Peter tilted his head, totally confused.  Black birds?  He gently pushed one and they swayed softly, beautifully.  The black birds were origami...and beautifully done.  
  
    Reaching out he snagged the note:  
  
   _‘On the fourth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Four Calling Birds’_  
  
    Peter found himself grinning, his mood immediately lightening with just the first line.  
  
   _‘Hey baby! After much research I discovered that the song likely originally said colly Birds in like 1780 or some shit. Which colly was some Brit word for Black. Seriously what kind of bullshit is that? Black Birds for your true love. Well trying to keep on track with the song I made you some baby! I hope you enjoy them as I’ve not done paper folding in years._  
  
 _Love you_  
 _Me’_

  
    Peter looked from the note to the black bird, _colly into calling huh? Languages sure were weird weren’t they?_  
  
    He glanced down at the letter again. He’d been getting a bit suspicious about who might be sending the gifts but he really didn’t want to get his hopes up.  
  
    The way his gift giver called him baby was very familiar with a certain friend of his though. Peter shook his head, nah, there was no way Wade would ever go out of his way for him.  
  
    It sure was a nice dream and hope though.  



	5. Five Golden Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is given the gift of cock rings. Cue embarrassment and then playtime. I’ve written tons of gay sex…. But never masturbation. So this is a first for me.  
> Notes: Beta’d by my friend B aka Nieceoftheserpent

_‘On the 5th Day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Five Golden Rings’_  
  
    Peter cocked his head, wondering what on earth his mystery gift giver might give to him, reading the rest of the note.   
  
     _‘Hey baby! For 5 golden rings I knew what I had to give you. I know it might embarrass you but I fully admit the thought of you wearing these is fucking hot.  I really wish I could see your face when you realize what exactly they are. Although, maybe you’ll surprise me and have a bit of a kinky side?_  
  
 _Off to think naughty thoughts love,_  
 _Me’_  
  
     Peter wondered what on earth his gift giver could have given him to make him write that? He pulled the small package to him and popped the tape and opened the lid and pulled out….  
  
    Well, it looked like a tiny collar and leash. Turning the package over Peter read the words and felt the blood rush to his face. It was a buckling cock ring and leash! With a quick glance around the room, confirming what he already knew that he was alone he went about reading the directions.  
      
    He’d done very minimal research about cock rings and bdsm and bondage of any sort. Feeling a zing of arousal he quickly put the ring down and decided to investigate the rest of the box, now very suspicious that he knew that it was full of.  
  
    Sure enough, the next item out of the box was a stainless steel cock ring, and Peter had to hand it to his gift giver. These were excellent quality. Next up was a purple vibrating cock ring and that added  a fresh blush to his face and had him shifting a bit as he was at half mast.  
  
    The next item was blue and was a vibrating cock ring with testicle attachment and that had him pausing because that one was really intriguing. He could almost see himself spread out on the bed wearing it with Wa-oh shit. He should not be thinking those thoughts about his friend, nope nope nope.  
  
    The final ring was quite a bit different. Instead of the base of the cock, it went around the head and had a plug that went right inside the urethra to stop the cum. It was a glans ring. He’d done a bit of reading on those in the past.  
  
    Reaching down he palmed himself through his pants, dare he do some research and give the last one a try? Grabbing the box to put everything back in he was surprised when a bottle of astroglide slid out.   
  
    Feeling another blush steal across his face he grabbed the ring with the plug and went to his open laptop. He needed to do a bit of research.   
…  
    Peter was sprawled on his back legs splayed and bent with his feet planted firmly on the bed. One hand was alternating between stroking his cock and fondling his balls while the other stroked down and across his chest to pinch his nipples periodically.  
  
    His head was thrown back, his body and face covered in a fine sheen of sweat.  He’d been at this for almost an hour now, and it was the hottest he’d ever felt.  
  
    He was picturing Wade over him strong and large, those hands on him and in him. He wanted to see what Deadpool looked like under the mask ....and he knew that no matter what kind of scarring Wade may have, he would be gorgeous. He could see it in the way the man’s muscles played as he walked and talked.  
  
    Reaching down he slowly worked the ring off of his cock, carefully removing the ball and instantly his hand was back around his cock and he stroked roughly.  
  
    The pleasure was so sharp and painful now and he closed his eyes once more.  He pictured kissing Wade as he jacked him off, Wades large, calloused hand roughly bringing him to the peak of pleasure.  
  
    “Wade!” He couldn’t help but call out as he finally met his sweet release with a flash of white behind his eyes. He collapsed back onto the bed, panting.  His body felt over stimulated in sweet, wonderful way.  
  
    He had to clean up though before he fell into a well deserved sleep. With a groan he forced himself to his feet, wishing so very much that Wade was there with him.  He suddenly didn’t want to be alone.  
  



	6. Six Geese A Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: More Gifts, goofy Notes, and Bruce Banner trying to finish up the intervention the Avengers started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by my awesome lovely dear Nieceoftheserpent
> 
> Note: You’ve probably noticed these were posted later in the day? I’m fighting off a sick since it’s New Years Eve’ tonight I should get the next one posted early in the AM.

    _‘On the sixth day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Six geese a laying’_  
  
    Peter blinked a bit concerned and cast a glance around his house and then at the two small packages, they didn’t seem to be big enough to hold live animals. He went back to his letter.  
  
   _‘Hey sweet baby!_  
 _Did you enjoy your gifts yesterday? I hope you did precious because I had fun imagining you using them all. I pictured you spread out in a chair with your cock bound in one of those and your face ….I need to move on before I have to rub one off right here baby. Today’s gift is a double part, I found the first part at a dorky little shop and you had to have it baby. The other is just something I think you’ll enjoy. Open the big flat one first!_  
  
 _Much love and dirty thoughts_  
 _Me’_  
  
    Peter smiled and traced the parting line, much love, and he hoped more than ever that he had a love in his life.  
  
    Turning his attention to the packages he picked up the flat one first and started gently peeling back the paper. The box underneath was about the size of a dvd case and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking it near his ear. No noise huh?  
      
    Opening the top he reached in and pulled out…a shirt? He held it out and laughed at seeing six goofy looking cartoon geese laying eggs on the shirt. He loved it and immediately put it on over the shirt he already was wearing.  
  
    More than a little excited he pulled the other present to him and made short work of the wrapping paper.  As the paper floated to the floor he discovered Kinder Eggs. Six delicious, yummy and oh so illegal Kinder Eggs.  
      
    He’d been wanting to get his hands on these bad boys for years and years but it wasn’t legal to bring them into the U.S. These were a fantastic treasure and proved that whoever his gift giver was, it was someone he’d talked to quite a bit.  
  
    Peter put his sweets back on the table these, were something that needed to be saved until a bad day and then brought out for an uplifting treat. He really hoped he would get a chance to thank his gift giver at some point.  
  
    Glancing at the clock he didn’t even get a chance to truly appreciate his gifts because he had a lunch ‘date’ with Dr. B. He decided he’d keep his Six Geese a Laying shirt on hopefully Banner would get the joke too.  
  
    With one last reverent and dreamy glance at his newest treasure, Peter was out the door like a normal human being for once.  
  
…  
  
    Peter waved to Bruce from where he stood in line to get his sandwich and drink. He knew that the Avengers had likely set up this meeting to continue their intervention but from what he knew of Bruce he didn’t have much to worry about.  
  
    He plopped himself down in the seat across from the other man and took a sip of his latte.  
  
    “So Dr. B we here to continue the intervention I guess?” Peter put as much irritation into his words so that the other man would know 100% how he felt about this.  
  
    “No Peter, I know more than anyone that you will never turn your back on a friend. I really am just worried about you and wanted to make sure that you weren’t getting involved with the same people Deadpool does.”  
  
    Bruce’s voice had managed to knock most of the irritation out of Peter’s sails. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face at the true care and concern in the other man’s voice.  
  
    “Nah, Dr. B, Wade and I? We do food and he awkwardly flirts with me. He knows how to cheer me up when I’m feeling kind of shitty. He’s just…. I know you guys only see the murdering part and the fact that he is bloodthirsty quite often. But under all that? He’s hurting and he’s sweet and kind and he really gives a shit about people who are his. Just between me and you? I like being one of his.”  
  
    Peter had been watching Bruce during his speech and noticed the way the man’s eyes lit up at a certain point and sighed. Totally just given away everything in a few short sentences.  
  
    “I get it Peter, you don’t need to say anymore. Although I do have one question?”  
  
    Peter glanced up confused and waved a hand for him to go one.  
  
    “What’s with the shirt?”  
  
    “Why Dr. B! Today is the 6th day of Christmas! These are my six geese a laying! Happy 6th day to you and Greenie!”  
  
    Peter patted himself on the back when the older man chuckled and he weighed his options. He really wanted to tell someone about his gifts and Bruce was probably not one to freak out about nothing.  
  
    “I’ve been getting gifts now for six days anonymously. This was one of them. Now before you freak out this is someone who knows me! I know for a fact because he knows how much I love Kinder Eggs and went out of his way to get me some straight from England.”  
  
    Bruce, who had been looking a bit concerned now looked… amused?  
  
    “Anonymous gifts you say? Like what?” Yes there was definite amusement in Banner’s voice.  
  
    “Um…. A partridge in a pear tree,  two turtle doves, three buckets of KFC chicken wearing berets, four origami black birds, five something I won’t discuss, and today this shirt and six kinder eggs.”  
  
    Bruce seemed to have once more noticed things Peter didn’t want him to, because at five he’d been practically smirking.  
  
    “Sounds like a secret admirer. Any notes?”  
      
    Peter grinned, “Definitely an admirer if the last few notes are anything to go by. It’s not an admirer I mind either, if you know what I mean? It’s been nice.”  
  
    “Peter I’ll keep this on the down low, but please if at any time you feel uncomfortable call me? Promise me?” Bruce’s voice was serious and Peter nodded and he would keep that promise.  
  
    “Although I really don’t think we need to worry.” The young hero said.  
  
    “From the sounds of it I agree but we care about you kid,” Bruce’s hand rested on Peter’s shoulder.  
  
    “Yeah I get it big guy. No worries.” Peter promised, giving the other hand a pat, “We cool now?”  
  
    Bruce nodded and their conversations turned towards science and Peter felt himself relax for the first time since he got to the shop.  
  
    He hoped there was nothing to worry about. He hoped the universe didn’t prove him wrong.  
  
  
  



	7. Seven Swans a-swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Seven Swans a-Swimming  
> Summary: More Deadpool and Spidey interactions.  
> Notes: REALLY IMPORTANT READ! The beginning of this starts on the eve of the Sixth night! AKA New Years Eve  
> Beta’d by the amazing Nieceoftheserpent

  
    Peter as Spiderman slumped onto the building and looked out over the crowd that had gathered to watch the ball drop. It was insane out there and he’d been stopping petty crimes all night but now he just wanted to rest and watch the ball with the others. The crowd was extremely loud and very distracting.  
  
    “Hey Spidey Baby!” as the arm dropped over his shoulder, Peter couldn’t help but smile, knowing it was hidden under his mask.  
  
    “Heya Wade. How goes things?” Peter didn’t even try to keep himself from leaning into the taller man. He was lonely and Deadpool didn’t seem to care at all since he practically wrapped his arms around him.  
      
    “I was in the neighborhood and heard my best Spider friend was around so I came to find you so we wouldn’t be alone on New Years! The boxes don’t count as company you know?” Wade’s voice was teasing but held a note of something in it that Peter didn’t even know how to comprehend.  
  
    “I understand, the angel and devil Spidey’s aren’t good company either. They just like to rub my faults in my face,” Peter replied and then stopped a moment; they were very quickly nearing the ball drop and he knew Wade probably knew who he was and what he looked like, but….  
  
    Peter reached up and pulled off his mask, watching Deadpool’s expression through the other’s mask.  
  
    “I know you probably know everything about me Wade, but it’s almost the New Year so here’s me. Peter Parker.”  
  
    Peter was surprised to find himself; swept up into a  very strong, warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around Wade and was surprised to hear the crowd below counting down.  
  
10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
  
    The world turned into a huge blast of noise and Peter heard none of it from where he once again had his head nestled into Wade’s neck. Surrounded by the scent of gun-oil, sweat, and oddly enough the scent of vanilla.  
  
    Best New Years Ever  
  
…  
  
    Peter rolled over in bed, he did not want to get up at all. After last night and that hug with Wade? He knew without a doubt that he loved the loud mouthed cuddly idiot.  
  
    Opening his eyes a crack and blinked in shock and sat up straight. His daily present and letter sat on the empty pillow next to him innocently.  
  
    He picked up the letter and looked around… how on earth was this person getting in and evading his Spidey senses in such a way? After his late night cuddle session and getting hit with the Clue Bus the night before he’d decided that if his gift giver wasn’t Wade then he would have to let the guy/girl down very gently.  
  
    With a smile he opened the letter  
  
     _“On the 7th day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Seven swans a swimming”_  
  
 _“Hello sweet baby!_  
  
 _Today’s gift was a bit harder and I had to scratch my head for a while but I finally found something and I hope you like it. I’ve been enjoying giving you these gifts, sweetie, even if they confuse you. I hope you have been enjoying getting them and that they make you smile._  
 _Did you have a good New Years Eve? I had a fantastic one with a miracle that happened! I hope you had your own miracle baby._  
 _Love and lots of cuddles,_  
 _Me_  
      
    Peter felt his heart give a little jerk, miracle? Perhaps it really was Wade- he shook his head. He refused to get his hopes up. Pulling the small wrapped present up he began taking off the paper.  
  
    The first thing he pulled out was a rubber ducky tied to a bottle of bubble bath? There was a small note attached.  
  
    “Hey baby! This is a goose in his ugly duckling phase. That’s the story and I’m sticking to it!”  
  
    Peter snorted and looked at the bubble bath, it was high end stuff and would work perfect for nights he really needed to unwind.  
  
    Hearing a small noise in the box he turned his attention back to the gift and pulled out a cd of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. He nodded; his gift giver had really great taste. He might not be into classical music all the time but there were some times that he really just needed some and this would be perfect for those times.  
  
    Grabbing the note he stood and made his way over to the small wooden box he had cleared out just to keep these little treasures in. He never wanted to forget how special and unique they made him feel.  
  
    He appreciated his gift giver so much, even if his heart belonged to a crazy Merc with a Mouth.

 


	8. Eight Maids a'Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Eight Maids a-Milking
> 
> Summary: Peter angsts and cuddles a Deadpool Plush
> 
> Notes: I unkill’d Gwen, that never happened. Her and Peter just split and she got with Harry who never went nuts and became a Hobgoblin. Ok? Cool. Oh they know he is Spidey face too!
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome NieceoftheSerpent

    Peter kicked open the door; his hands were full of the Deadpool plushie Gwen had gotten him. He should not have even opened his big fat mouth but both Harry and Gwen had remarked that he seemed to much happier than he had in a long while.  
  
    He’d started talking about Wade, well Deadpool, and immediately the ribbing had started. Somehow before the day was over he’d been forced into taking a Deadpool shirt, a plushie and a hat of all things.  
  
    He tossed everything but the plushie on the table and tucked Little DP as he was calling him under his arm as he made his way through his  apartment. His gift giver hadn’t shown up when he had left the apartment for the day so maybe there was something around somewhere now?  
  
    Peter was crossing to the bedroom when his eyes fell on his coffee table covered with books and a gift bag. As he went to grab the bag he put Little DP down carefully on the table and reached for the note.  
  
 _“On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me_  
 _Eight Maids a-Milking”_  
  
 _“Hey Sweetie!_  
 _I really was a bit lost for today’s gift so I talked to some mutual acquaintances who have since sworn secrecy. So if you don’t like today’s gifts it was totally not my fault baby!_  
 _I think of you all the time,_  
 _Me”_  
  
     Peter smiled and reached for the bag, inside were 8 different Milka Chocolate bars from Germany. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips. His gift giver really knew how to get his affections.  
  
    Reaching back into the bag he pulled out a jar that was labeled as a special hot chocolate mix from a really popular café near his place. He paused for a moment and let himself dream about melting some of his chocolates into a cup of cocoa.  
  
    Snagging Little DP from the table he flopped back onto the couch. He had a couple of hours to kill before patrol and he just wanted to relax and ponder his gift giver and Wade.  
  
    “So what do you think of all this DP?” Peter asked addressing the plush, “Do I even dare get my hopes up that Wade is behind all of this? What if I convince myself he is and it’s someone else. I’m not sure I could stand that DP!”  
  
    Peter hugged the plush to his chest as he continued, “But seriously, what do I have to offer Wade? He’s got issues and I say that as kindly as I can, he needs someone normal, but me? Hell DP I’m all kinds of my own fucked up you know? What could I offer him besides my love and people say that sometimes love isn’t enough.”  
  
    He could feel his eyes burning and buried his face in DP. The Avengers had all been worried about what kind of influence Wade would be on him. None of them had stopped to consider that Peter might not be the best person in the world for Wade.  
  
    He let himself fall so he was laying on his side, DP clutched to his chest. How was it his brain always got in the way of everything he wanted to do?  
  
    “This sucks DP. I just want to love him and him love me and everything work out. Happily ever after an all that rot. Is it too much to hope for? A happy ending for once?”  
      
    Peter fell silent as his apartment suddenly seemed more melancholy. However, even as his words said the opposite a firm hope had rooted itself deep in his heart. It was entwined with his love and etched deep into his very being.  
  
    He’d _never_ give up that hope.  
  



	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nine Ladies Dancing  
> Summary/Notes: Peter’s gifter lets something slip and Peter has hope.  
> Beta’d by the awesome NieceoftheSerpent

  
    Peter shook his head as he checked his mail in the lobby of his apartment building. He’d had a strange run in with Steve and Tony and he really wasn’t sure what to make of it.  
  
    Making his way to the stairs he thought over the exchange. He and Bruce periodically got together for coffee and chats from time to time. Of course usually it was because of a situation like the earlier intervention but walking into the café to see Steve Rogers and Tony Stark squabbling like little children had been an interesting experience for sure.  
  
 ***Cue Flashback Music***  
  
    Peter tried to creep closer but froze when Tony’s gaze landed on him.  
  
    “Petey! Come here! You’re a college chap so tell old Steve that this place has nothing on Starbucks.”  
  
    Peter blinked at the billionaire before turning his gaze to Steve who really looked like he wanted to faceplant into the table.  
  
    “Ignore him Peter, he’s been like a child on a sugar rush all morning. Now sit and visit with us for a while?”  
  
    Peter found himself propelled into a chair and barely listened as Tony and Steve continued to bicker. What alternate dimension had he fallen into this morning?  
  
    “So how was your day yesterday? Anything interesting?” Tony leaned way over in his face and Peter was even more confused, what in the world?  
  
    “No…it was normal? Why? Should something have happened?”  
  
    “Once again Peter, just ignore him. Bruce brought to our attention that we should get to know you better and mentioned this place so here we are.”  
  
 ***End Flashback***  
  
    Peter shook his head once more and let himself into his apartment. It had been an interesting experience and if he would admit it to himself it was kind of nice just talking to them. Still though he was really suspicious but there wasn’t much he could do about it now.  
  
    Glancing around his living room he was startled to find DP the plush now hanging from a small zipline in his living room. What in the ever loving fuck?  
  
    Then his eyes fell on the ever present little white envelope next to a wrapped gift. He supposed his gift giver must have found DP ….and decided to have some fun...but that was sure a bit embarrassing”.  DP had been sitting on the extra pillow in his bed and this person had seen it.  
  
    Peter hid his red face in his hands. He was glad at least that none of the Avengers had been in here as they would have teased him relentlessly. Reaching out he snagged the envelope and tore it open willing his blush away.  
  
 _“On the 9th day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Nine ladies Dancing”_  
  
 _“Hey Baby!_  
 _This one was not hard. I think I did really good and this is stuff I would love too baby. So I hope you enjoy it. With today being day nine? I’ll have to reveal myself to you before too long and I’m a little worried about how you’ll react to me. Hopefully it all goes well._  
 _So much love and lots of snuggles_  
 _Me”_  
  
    Peter stared at the letter and felt a bit of sorrow, he really hoped he wouldn’t have to tell his sweet letter writer that he wasn’t interested. He hoped it was Wade and that in a few short days he would be able to admit his affections without worry of being turned down.  
  
    Turning his attention to his gift he opened it and found Pirouettes, Ladyfinger cookies, and nine pairs of socks. All the socks were differently patterned but all were red and blue. He couldn’t help but grin those were his colors and he always needed socks. Opening the Pirouettes he stuck it in his mouth so that it was hanging out rather like a cigar and went to rescue DP.  
  
    Getting up close to DP he discovered another little letter attached to it from his gift giver.  
      
 _“Your little friend is adorable but not as adorable as me. Thought he needed some action although I think the real Deadpool would love to be in your bed too.”_  
  
    Peter couldn’t help but laugh, yes that was almost admittance there. He was almost positive that Wade was behind this little game but he would play along and feign ignorance and see where Wade was going with this.  
  
    He hugged DP to his chest, could his dreams really be within his reach?  


 


	10. Ten Lords a'Leaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ten Lords a-Leaping  
> Summary: Peter Whump and Wade reveals himself as gift giver…. But still not in person!  
> Beta’d by the awesome Nieceoftheserpent who is ever so saintly in correcting my numerous mistakes.

  
    The first thing he became aware of was that he was wet, cold and that he hurt all over. Rolling himself over was a chore but Peter did so eventually and lay looking up into the dark sky.  
  
    How had he gotten here? He remembered something about a robbery and Venom. Reaching down, he pushed a button on his write communicator that would alert the others that he needed help.  
  
    Peter pushed himself up just to fall back down, a shock of pain shooting through his side.  His hand went to his side and came back into his view covered in blood… had he been shot? Huh…that would explain why the world was spinning.  
  
    As the darkness rushed up to greet him he was vaguely aware of someone calling out for him? Or calling for a Baby Boy anyway.  
  
…  
  
    When he woke up again he was warm, very comfortable and he didn’t hurt anymore. Peter slowly took stock of his body;  his bullet wound no longer hurt and had the tell tale itch of healing. It would be gone in a few days probably.  
  
    He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Bruce hovering over him.  
  
    “Glad to see you up and about Peter. The others will be happy to see you looking better. Especially Deadpool, he’s the one who found you and he went a little…..”      
  
    “Crazy?” Peter put in softly and watched as Bruce smiled a bit and nodded before gesturing over to the side of the bed.  
   
    “Something arrived for you a while ago and Deadpool has been acting kind of shifty. Since I assume it’s from him, I’ll leave you alone and go let the others know you are awake.”  
  
    Reaching out, Peter was surprised to find two cards. Opening the one on top first he leaned back into a pillow.  
  
 _“Never ever **ever** do that to me again Baby Boy! I thought you were dead and I can’t deal with that. If you die so does everything good that might lurk in my heart. Please be more careful.”_  
  
    There were water marks on the letter, tears, Peter thought wonderingly. He knew who his gift giver was without a doubt now as there was only one person who called him Baby Boy.  
  
    He felt his heart clench in guilt, he could just imagine how upset and freaked out Wade would have been and he really wished the mercenary was there now so he could wrap him up in a hug.  
  
Pulling out the next letter he tried to keep the tears from forming in his eyes.  
  
 _“On the 10th day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _Ten Lords a’Leaping”_  
  
 _“Today was a fun one baby but you won’t get to see half of it until you get home. I’m sorry for the other note. You just scared the shit out of this old guy and you gotta be more careful. I have no idea if you are into this type of music but I saw the DVD and it fit._  
  
 _I love you Baby Boy_  
 _Wade”_  
  
    Peter clutched the letter to his chest and let a few tears fall. He’d hoped that Wade was behind the gifts but he had never dared to really believe it but the truth was now in his hands. Without a doubt now he buried his face in his hands and let out a soft sob.  
  
    He’d spent so many nights since starting to get these gifts just wanting and hoping and yearning.  How you have it it sounds like he’s stopped getting the gifts.  It was true and he was loved and he loved that big idiot right back.  
  
    Wiping his eyes on his sleeve he pulled the gift to himself and had to laugh when he opened it to find Michael Flatley's Lord of the Dance DVD. Well Michael Flatley sure was a Lord of Leaping. He couldn’t help but giggle wetly.   
  
    “Hey Kid you ok?”  Peter glanced up into Tony’s worried face and couldn’t help but smile.  
      
    “Yeah, just got some good news and an interesting present.” He held up the disk and Tony took it from him and snorted before handing it back.   
  
    “Steve is on his way in here to sit with you. You’ll be here over night for observation but you should be able to go home tomorrow. The bullet just grazed you and you are already healing pretty well from it. You had a knock on the head but that checked out ok also.”  
  
    Peter was surprised at the look he was being given by Tony, he must have really scared them. He glanced up at a knocking on the door and smiled at Steve who stood there awkwardly with something behind his back.  
  
    “Hey Pete, um Deadpool wanted me to give this to you? I realize it’s probably a joke and I can get rid of it if you want?”  
  
    Peter’s eyes widened when Steve held up DP.  
  
    “DP! You can’t get rid of him. Gwen got him for me and he’s cute!” He practically dove at Steve and snatched DP from him tucking the plush to his chest and pouted at Steve.  
  
    “Why would you want to be mean to DP, he didn’t do anything to you.”  
  
    Steve held up his hands in surrender and shared a wide-eyed glance with Tony.  
  
    “Sorry Peter, I though it might be Deadpool playing a joke but I see that isn’t true so I apologize for ‘being mean to DP’.”   
  
    Peter nodded and then yawned, blinking lazily “Good. DP is good for snuggles when Wade isn’t around.”  
  
    “Kid, have you ever snuggled the real Deadpool?” Tony asked, his voice light and aware of how touchy Peter could get if he said the wrong thing, but the look on his face said he so wanted some gossip.  
  
    Peter frowned and curled himself up on the bed as well as he could, DP and his new DVD safely protected, “Not too much yet, but I will. You’ll see.”   
  
    “Sure kid, I believe you don’t worry. I’m positive that Deadpool wants to snuggle you and do more to you also.” Tony’s voice was teasing but he was being serious too.  
  
    “Good. He better, he sent me all these weird gifts.” Peter’s eyes were getting heavy. Right before he dozed back off he heard Tony’s giggling followed by an ouch and the sound of a scuffle.  
  
    Those two fight like an old married couple. Was his last thought as he drifted off. DP clutched tight to his chest like he belonged there.  
  



	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Eleven Pipers Piping  
> Summary: Eleventh Day but still no Wade. He’ll finally show his face tomorrow.   
> Beta’d by the lovely and beautiful Nieceoftheserpent who is almost shipping Spideypool now

    Peter groaned as he fished his keys out of his pocket. Steve was like a shadow, waiting to make sure he got inside in one piece.  He still hurt a bit but mostly he was tired and wanted his own bed and his own pillows and just his own everything.  
  
    DP was tucked under his arm as his front door swung open and he froze, mouth dropping open. There hanging from his ceiling about two feet apart from each other were 10 Jesus Christ action figures.  
  
    He couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out when Steve’s face dropped into such a look of wtf and ‘so done with this shit’ that he had to lean against the door frame and hold his side as he laughed. He may be a quick healer but bullet wounds weren’t gone in a day.  
  
    “Is this a continuation of yesterday?”  
  
    Peter grinned fondly, “Yeah it’s the rest of yesterday’s gift that he couldn’t bring me. Isn’t it sweet.”  
  
    Steve glanced around the room and back at Peter with a strange look on his face, “I’m not entirely sure sweet is the word I’d go with. Sacrilegious maybe?”  
  
    Peter snorted and headed into his living room and practically collapsed on the couch with DP. Feeling the couch more lumpy than usual under him he reached behind himself and pulled out a plush…Him?  
  
    He heard Steve snort and looked up to find him sitting in a chair watching him and he tilted his head, “Not leaving yet?”  
  
    Steve shook his head with a grin, “I want to see what you got for today besides that Spiderman plushie.”  
  
    Peter turned his attention back to the plush him and stood him next to DP, “DP this is Spidey. Spidey this is DP. You guys be good while I open my present.”  
  
    He put the two plushies on the couch and reached for the note next to the wrapped present on the table.  
  
 _“On the 11th day of Christmas_  
 _My true love gave to me_  
 _11 pipers piping”_  
  
 _“Hey Baby Boy!_  
 _Now that you know who I am I considered just hanging out naked in your bed today but the yellow box pointed out that I started this and should finish it. In for a penny in for a pound and all that shit. So here you are baby boy, just remember I love you and don’t scare me again._  
 _Love,_  
 _Wade”_   
  
    Peter smiled and very gently traced the word love. He felt such a sense of giddiness and happiness.   
  
    “Wow,” Steve’s voice cut in gently and Peter glanced up curiously, “I know that smile Peter. You are really truly in love with him aren’t you?”  
      
    Peter couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed his lips along with the blush across his face, “I really am.”   
  
    Reaching out he pulled the gift to him and opened it. There were three CDS; one Christmas bagpipe cd, The Real McKenzies, and Flogging Molly. Wade must have been going through his music and discovered he had a real love of Celtic as well as 80s.  
  
    He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at Steve, “I’m going to take off Peter. Take it easy and let us know how it goes?”  
      
    Peter couldn’t stop another blush from forming at the wink and knowing grin. He never thought Captain America would be so teasing about a possible relationship with Deadpool of all people.  
  
    After the soft click of the door, Peter gathered DP and Spidey to his chest and went to put in his Flogging Molly cd. Tomorrow was the 12th day and he hoped he would finally get to thank his gift giver face to face.  
  
    He had a lot to thank him for, and he really wanted to show his appreciation. In whatever way he could. He also needed to tell Wade to his face that he loved him back and wanted nothing more than the crazy mercenary to be in his life.  
  



	12. 12 Dummers Drumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 12 Drummers Drumming  
> Summary: FINALLY the boys are together! Um… smut! Sex and utter fluff and that’s all.  
> Beta’d by NieceoftheSerpent who saw this fic out with me and I love her for it!

    Peter came awake slowly; he was warm, extremely warm and comfortable. More so than he had been in a long time. He shifted slightly and became aware of a hard body pressed against him and a scarred arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
    He turned over and looked up into Wade’s eyes for the very first time. They were a brilliant beautiful shade of blue. The mercenary had never shown Peter his before and so the younger man drank in the sight like he was starved. He gently brought his hands up to cup Wade’s cheeks, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the slightly chapped lips of the other.  
  
    It was nothing more than an almost chaste caress but Peter melted, he pulled back and smiled up at Wade.  
  
    “You are beautiful…. I love you.” Peter could see the disbelief in those eyes and brought his lips back to the others.  
  
    “On the 12th day of Christmas,” Wade sang, the sound sending a sharp jolt of arousal through Peter, “My true love gave to me.”  
  
    “My heart,”  Peter whispered feeling himself harden as one of Wade’s large hands slid down his back and stopped at his ass. Peter began trailing a hand down the other man’s chest tracing his scars with a pleased hum.  
      
    “Damn Baby Boy, you have one fine ass,” Wade murmured and quickly flipped them so he was over the younger man, their cloth covered erections pressing together deliciously. He watched as those warm brown eyes rolled up a bit in pleasure. How was this really happening, had he really wooed his way into Spiderman’s heart?  
  
    Leaning down he pressed his lips onto Peter’s and soon they were kissing, the wet smacking the only sound audible over their quiet moans as Wade rubbed his arousal more firmly into Peter’s.  
  
    Peter whined as he broke the kiss to gasp, he was being assaulted by feeling and didn’t want anything more than to feel Wade possessing him. He met those piercing blue eyes again and reached out once more to touch the other’s face.  
  
    “Is this really happening?” He whispered. “Am I dreaming?”  
  
    “Baby Boy if this is a dream I hope we never wake up,” Wade’s voice caught and he reached down to run his hands along the waist of Peter’s boxers. “Can we get rid of these Baby?”  
  
    Peter groaned and nodded wildly, “Please?”  
  
    They both made quick work of their boxers and Peter was laid back out, legs splayed. Wade knelt between his thighs and just gazed at him. Peter couldn’t help a blush from passing over his cheeks once more.  
  
    “What are you staring at?” Peter asked, oddly aroused at the frank look aimed his way.  
  
    “You are just so gorgeous baby, I want to eat you up,” Wade murmured softly as the boxes yelled their consent.  
  
    “I really wish you’d fuck me instead” Peter said softly and reaching up tugged on Wade so that the hard body fell on top of his. They both moaned at the contact.  
  
    “Oh yes, Baby Boy, I want that too,” Wade kissed him again while reaching over to the side to open the lube and slick up a two finger and then he adjusted how he was hovering over Peter’s body.  
  
    Peter was sighing and moaning into the kiss, his body alight with shivers and pleasure. At the first touch of a slick finger against his ass he wrapped a leg around Wade’s hips.  
  
    Wade watched the play of emotions across the expressive face as he pressed a finger in, a slight pained wince gave way to a blessed out expression and he couldn’t help but grin in response. He pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead.  
  
    “I’m going to crawl inside you and never leave Baby Boy,“ He whispered as he added another finger.  
  
    Peter was moaning almost nonstop, Wade’s fingers were thick and filled him up perfectly and he had admittedly dreamed about this for months, since his very first run in with the mercenary who drove him crazy in many ways.  
  
    His eyes were shut and he pried them open despite the urge to shut them and locked on to that blue gaze. As Wade’s fingers probed his prostate he let out a startled shout at the shock of pleasure that shot down his spine.  
  
    Peter felt tears prick his eyes when Wade removed his fingers and he whined, only to be silenced with a gentle kiss to each eyelid.  
  
    “It’s ok Baby Boy, I’ve got you.”  
  
    With the pressure of the blunt head of Wade’s cock pressing against his hole. Peter’s eyes shot open and he reached up and lay a hand on the other’s cheek once more.  
  
    He could almost see Wade holding back and he couldn’t help but flinch at the sharp pain of something larger than fingers pressing inside. When Wade bottomed out inside of him he couldn’t help but whimper, it felt so good.  
  
    They began moving together, gently at first and then harder and faster. Soon Peter was crying out with every inward stroke. When Wade’s hand closed around his cock he let out a sobbing cry.  
  
    “Come on baby, lets go together,” Wade’s ice colored eyes bore into his and Peter couldn’t help a shout of  Wade’s as his world exploded in color. He was only vaguely aware of his lover’s answering shout of his name.  
  
    As Wade pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to him on his side, Peter snuggled into his chest. Sighing as those strong arms wrapped around him he wondered only one thing.  
  
    “Where’s my Twelfth gift?” He asked playfully and was greeted by a sharp slap on the ass.  
  
    After Wade got them both cleaned up and Peter snuggled into the embrace of the one he loved, he had no idea the next morning he’d find twelve boxes of drumstick ice creams in his freezer.  
  
    He was just happy that they were finally together; nothing would stand between them.


End file.
